What is he to You?
by Merlin
Summary: Cordelia confronts Buffy about her feelings for Xander, and the result


Title: What is he to You?  
  
Author: Dennis Wellman  
  
Email: merlin.enchanter@verizon.net  
  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Joss, Mutant Enemy, and a lot of other people own Buffy. I get no money by writing this, just hope for some kind words of encouragement.  
  
Classification: Possibly AU. Xander/Cordelia relationship  
  
Spoilers: None really.  
  
Summary: Cordelia confronts Buffy about her feelings for Xander, and the result.  
  
Authors Notes: This was just something that got stuck in my head and I had to do it..  
  
Feedback: Yes please!!!!!  
  
Distribution: If you like it... please feel free to place it on your site... but please tell me where it is.  
  
What is he to You?  
  
Cordelia Chase stood back in the shadows of the balcony, looking at one Buffy Summers. She hesitated, but finally started to approach slowly. Buffy turned and saw the tall brunette and spoke.  
  
"Hi Cordy," Buffy greeted.  
  
"Buffy," was Cordelia's short reply.  
  
She looked over the railing and saw what Buffy was watching. Xander.  
  
"What is he to you, Buffy?" Cordelia asked, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Asked a confused Buffy. And as she looked at her friend, she could see the tears in her eyes threatening to spill out.  
  
"You know what I mean. You stand up here and look down at him, knowing you could have him whenever you want. I want to know, what is he to you?" Cordelia again asked.  
  
"Xander? Well, he's Xander, my friend. Nothing more," Buffy replied casually.  
  
"Are you sure Buffy?" Cordy again asked.  
  
"Cordy," Buffy sighed. "Xander is my best bud, my friend. I love Angel, and I just don't feel anything like that for him. Why do you keep asking?"  
  
"Because I want the truth. You like the feeling, don't you? You like knowing that he loves you so much that he would die for you without even a second thought, don't you?" Cordy stated emotionally.  
  
"I…" Buffy thought for a moment. "It's flattering, and kinda cute, to know that I can command that kind of attention from him, but overall, I have to say it is annoying as well. I mean, I just don't feel that way about him and I never will. I don't know what else to tell you, Cordelia, but I don't love Xander," she stated flatly.  
  
"Well, I do, Buffy, and it's killing me, to know that I can never have him, or that we are only together until you decide that you do want him," Cordelia sobbed. "Can you believe it? Here I am, The Prom Queen, the most popular girl in the school, and I'm getting all emotional over a dweeb, a nobody," Cordelia said angrily.  
  
"How do you feel about Angel, Buffy?" Cordelia asked, her voice suddenly soft. "Like he is everything to you, the person who you would gladly die for? The one person who makes you smile, no matter what your mood is?" Cordy paused. "He's the one guy that just puts his arms around you and all of your fears just go away, and all you can think of is him. He is the last thing you think of before you go to sleep and the first thing you think of when you wake up. Isn't he?"  
Buffy could only look at the taller brunette with sadness.  
  
"Well, Buffy, that's what Xander is to me," Cordelia said sobbing softly, tears running down her cheeks. "And all he can think of, is you."  
  
Buffy could see how devastated Cordelia was, and she could understand it. She felt the same way about Angel. And now she was thinking about how she would feel if Angel was in love with someone else.  
  
"Go home Cordy, and wait for Xander. I'll send him to you," Buffy stated with resolve in her voice.  
She walked down to Xander, who had just sat down after dancing with Willow. She put her hand on his shoulder and spoke.  
  
"Xander, we have to talk," Buffy said, nodding to the door.  
  
Later  
  
Cordelia Chase sat sobbing on the sofa in her immaculate living room. He parents were gone, as usual, and she could not get the feeling of dread to leave her heart.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
Cordelia opened the door to a young man, who looked like he was ashamed of himself; he was looking at his shoes when he started to speak.  
  
"Cordy-" he started, his voice thick with emotion. "I just…"  
  
But nothing more would come out, and instead, he looked up at the beautiful brunette who was waiting for him to do something.  
  
Cordelia looked into Xander's deep brown eyes long and hard, and then she squealed with delight and grabbed him in a intense hug.  
  
She knew. She was no longer the second choice; now on they could move forward.  
  
Pulling Xander inside, she closed and locked the door. 


End file.
